Running Dog
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (CJ will gerade an Big Smokes Tür klopfen, als Tenpenny und Pulaski aus der Tür kommen, ersterer guckt CJ direkt in die Augen und sagt...) *'Officer Frank Tenpenny:' BOO! *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Arschloch. *'Tenpenny:' Yo, Carl, wir sehen uns... (Tenpenny und Pulaski gehen) *'CJ (flüstert vor sich hin):' Verdammt, was machen die überhaupt hier? Drecksbullen. (Big Smoke kommt aus der Tür) *'Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris:' Diese verdammten Schnüffler lassen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe! Halten mich für Mr. Big oder irgendwas. Aber von mir erfahren die gar nichts. Für mich zählt nur mein Kumpel Carl. *'CJ:' Na, wenn du das sagst, Mann... *'Big Smoke:' Hey, die Gang ist echt wichtig, CJ, das weißt du! Willst du bei einem Geschäft mitmischen, Mann? *'CJ:' Klar. *'Big Smoke:' Meine Cousine kommt aus Mexiko an, ich muss sie abholen. *'CJ:' Alles klar. Gehen wir. (unterwegs zum Treffpunkt) *'CJ:' Warum willst du mich eigentlich dabeihaben? *'Big Smoke:' Kein bestimmter Grund. Dachte, so 'ne Fahrgemeinschaft ist doch nicht schlecht. *'CJ:' Ach, wirklich? *'Big Smoke:' Bleib cool, Homie. Chill ein bisschen. *'CJ:' Deine Cousine kommt? Aus Mexiko? *'Big Smoke:' Wir sind schon seit ewigen Zeiten gute Bekannte, ewig. *'CJ:' Smoke, du redest vielleicht 'n Scheiß. *'Big Smoke:' Sei nicht schon wieder voreingenommen in meiner Gegenwart, Carl. Jeder ist mit mir verwandt. Zum Anhören hier klicken (in East Los Santos) *'Big Smoke:' Okay, meine Cousine Mary ist da drin, süß und klebrig, direkt von der Plantage. Hier, fahr ran. Überlass das Reden mir. (CJ fährt an den Straßenrand, zwei Los Santos Vagos lehnen an einen Zaun) *'CJ:' Mann, ich hätt's wissen müssen. *'Big Smoke:' Entschuldige, Jose, ich bin El Grando Smokio, und ich will das Gras haben. Comprende? (Comprende = Verstanden?) *'Los Santos Vago:' Verpiss dich, Cabron. (Cabron = Arschloch) *'CJ:' Was? *'Big Smoke:' Das ist aber nicht nett. Du rücken jetzt el Dope rüber, sonst ich verteilen dein Hirn über die Veranda. *'Los Santos Vago:' Chinga a tu madre, pendejo. (Fick deine Mutter, Arschloch) (die beiden Vagos bewegen sich spazierend weg) *'Big Smoke (flüstert):' Mann, lass mich mal die Knarre rausholen... (Big Smoke steigt aus dem Wagen und geht geduckt den Vagos hinterher) *'CJ:' Schnapp ihn dir, Smoke. (Big Smoke schlägt einen den beiden mit dem Baseballschläger ins Genick, der daraufhin auf den Boden fällt und vermutlich tot ist) *'Big Smoke:' Ja, ja, hol du dir den Shit, Nigger... (der zweite Vago rennt weg) *'Los Santos Vago:' Verdammt! *'Big Smoke:' Ja, Motherfucker, Big Smoke! Merk dir diesen Namen! (in den nächsten Cutscenes rennt der Vago durch Hinterhöfe, über Treppen usw. weg) *'CJ:' Wir müssen an ihm dranbleiben! (Big Smoke bleibt stehen und pustet vor Anstrengung) *'Big Smoke:' Mann, ich kipp gleich weg. Mission Steig in Big Smokes Glendale und fahre zum Treffpunkt in East Los Santos. Es wird nur aus reinster Sicherheitsmaßnahme nachgefragt, ob du Waffen bei dir hast. Wenn nicht, besorg dir eine bei Emmet oder nimm eine auf, die herumliegt. In East Los Santos gibt's eine heiße Cutscene, nach der du den Varrios töten musst, aber aufgepasst: Zwei andere Varrios kommen noch mit Waffen hinzu, die auf dich schießen werden, aber im Grunde besteht keine große Gefahr. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn der Varrios Los Aztecas entkommt. Fortsetzung Big Smokes → Wrong Side of the Tracks [[100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas|'GTA: SA Missions-Übersicht']] Kategorie:San Andreas Missionen